Mario and Powerpuff Girls Z: Adventures in New Townsville
by blee7442
Summary: Mario and his friends have been transported to New Townsville. Now Mario,and the PPGZ join forces to find Mario's friends,and save the universe from a threat that could a force to be reckon with. I don't own any of the characters,or places mentioned here. They belong to their owners.
1. Prologue,and Episode 1

**Author's Note:Hey guys. I'm ready to do this crossover again. For those of you, who don't know what I mean, then I tried to do a three-series crossover, but I kept coming up with enemies from the Mario side, instead of the Sonic side. The fanfic should be deleted by now. Let's get started. I'm going to do the episodes the same was like last time. If you don't know what it was, then it was an a, and b episodes. Also, a friend of mine named **_**The Cat Whispurrer **_**is helping out on this fanfic. So without further ado, let's begin the story.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters, or locations of this story. They belong to their owners.**

* * *

**Prologue:A mysterious portal in the Mushroom Kingdom.**

Our story begins with a little introduction. There are a bunch of planets in the universe. There was a planet named The Mushroom Kingdom, ruled by Princess Peach. But it had been attacked a few times by a monster; kidnapping the princess in the past few years. But there was a plumber who foiled the monster's schemes. This plumber wears red with a blue vest, a big M on his hat, and brown shoes named Mario. He and his friends: A green plumber with a blue vest, a big L on his hat, and brown shoes was his brother Luigi. He can be a bit of a coward sometimes, but lately he's been helping Mario in a big way. A dinosaur-like creature, who is green with a red saddle, red shoes, and red spots from his head to back, was Mario's best friend Yoshi. The princess of The Mushroom Kingdom who, in spite being frequently kidnapped by the monster, has also helped out during Mario's adventures. She wears a pink dress, a crown, and was Mario's girlfriend Princess Peach. And finally, a small creature, he wears a hat with red spots on it, white pants, blue vest, and brown shoes, he was Mario's friend Toad. They've foiled plans of the Monster for the past years.

In another planet, there was a city named New Townsville. The city was attacked by a bunch of monsters, but there were three heroines. They were known as The Powerpuff Girls Z. The leader was a red haired teenager who wears a pink outfit; her name was Momoko, aka Blossom. Next was a blonde haired teenager who wears a blue outfit and was Momoko's friend Miyako, aka Bubbles. The final member was a black haired girl with a green outfit and was Momoko's friend Kaoru, aka Buttercup. They defeated a powerful foe two years ago. These heroines have faced many challenges, and overcome every obstacle.

Together, these heroes will work together to face a threat that could bring not only their world's, but the universe in danger as well.

Somewhere in the Mushroom Kingdom.

Mario, Luigi, Peach, Toad, and Yoshi were going for a walk.

"It sure is a nice day for a walk isn't it?"Peach asked the others.

"It sure is."Mario said.

Suddenly a portal appears out of nowhere, and begins to suck up everyone. They all tried to hold their grip against the wind. Toad lost his grip and goes into the portal.

"Toad!"Mario shouted.

Yoshi lost his grip, and shortly after that, Peach lost her grip.

"Mario!"Peach said as she got sent into the portal.

"Peach! Yoshi!"Mario shouted.

Luigi suddenly lost his grip.

"Mario!"Luigi said as he got sent into the portal.

"Luigi!"Mario shouted. He tried to hold on, but lost his grip, and fell into the portal, and it closes.

* * *

**Author's Note:Hey guys. What did you think of the first episode? Where did Mario, and his friends get sent to? Let's find out.**

* * *

**Episode 1:Mario meets The Powerpuff Girls Z.**

It was peaceful in New Townsville. Things have settled down after The girls defeated a major enemy two years ago. In the lab. A scientist named Professor Utonium along with his son Ken, and their dog Poochi were working at the lab. There weren't any problems until Poochi detected something.

"Guys. I'm detecting Z-Ray activity, but I don't think it's a black one."Poochi said.

Ken looks, and sees what Poochi mentioned. There were white rays in the sky. Ken looked through his telescope to see them, but the thing that caught his attention was a red one. It was aiming for the mountains as a white ray come into contact with the red.

"Dad. Are you seeing this?!"Ken said in surprise.

"Yes, but where did all the white rays come from?"Professor Utonium asked.

"Well, there seem to be some type of a red light that connected with one of the white rays that landed in the park."Ken told them.

"In that case, we better call the girls. Pooch!"Professor Utonium said.

The girls were on a walk, but when the P on their belts began flashing, they raced to an alley, and checked to see if no one was watching. They begin to transform.

"Blossom."Momoko said.

"Bubbles."Miyako said.

"Buttercup."Kaoru said.

"Powerpuff Girls Z."All three said.

Blossom opens her communicator.

"What going on Professor?"Blossom asked.

"Poochi has detected some type of energy, but it seems that energy was the white z-rays."

"How are they here?"Buttercup asked.

"We don't know the reason, but I did see a red light that connected with a white z-ray, and landed in the mountains. You better check it out."Ken said.

The girls turned off their communicators, and fly off in the direction toward the mountains.

Meanwhile, at the Mountains.

There was a crater, and in the center of it was Mario. He regains conscious, and gets back up. He climbs out of the crater, and dusts himself off. He stops, and looks around his surroundings.

'This place looks wonderful. I wonder where I am.'Mario said in his thought.

Suddenly, he notices something and turns around.

'What's this I'm feeling? There's someone heading this way, but how did I get this power?'He said in thought, but notices something else, and looks in another direction.

'Now there's three different people heading this way?'He said in thought. He looks at himself, and sees that nothing's changed.

'I'm fine, but what's this power I'm feeling? That person alone has bad energy, and those other three are good. I better hide, and quick!'He said in thought, as he realized something.

He goes behind the bush. The first person to arrive was a a big monkey with a green face, a white hat with purple lines, a big cape around him flying. The monkey doesn't see Mario, Mario does see him.

'That's one strange Monkey. He's weirder than Donkey Kong is.'He said in thought.

"Once I find that energy source, I'll be able to use it to take over the world!"The monkey said.

Mario noticed something else.

'Those three are here!'He said in thought as the Girls arrived at the scene.

"Mojo!"All three said.

"What are you doing here?!"Buttercup asked in an angry way.

"The Powerpuff Girls. I came here to find that energy source, and use it to take over the world."Mojo said.

Mojo made a snap, and a big robot appeared. A cannon appeared, and Fire was shout 8f it, and very fast. The girls dodged with ease, but not before getting captured by Mojo's robot hand. The gun is aimed at the girls.

"Farewell, Powerpuff Girls."Mojo said as he pushed a button.

'Uh oh! I got to do something, and quick!'Mario said in thought after seeing the girls in the position they're in.

Mario charges up a fireball. As the gun was about to finish charging.

"Super Fireball!"He said as he releases it.

The fireball hits the machine. The girls are free from the hand, and Mojo's machine was too damaged to continue the fight, but still standing. Mario comes out of his hiding spot, and the others see him.

"You pesky fool! How dare you interrupt that me at the best moment. I'll make you pay for that!"Mojo said st Mario.

"But how are you going to do that, that blast I did took out that gun of yours; you're powerless now."Mario said.

Mojo looks, and sees that Mario was right.

"Uh oh!"Mojo said.

Mario turned to the girls.

"Hey girls. I'll let you three end it. I took out the weapon, so you won't have problems finishing it."Mario told them.

"Okay. Let's get him girls!"Blossom said.

"Spinning Yo-yo." Blossom said as she attacked.

"Bubbles Champagne" Bubbles said as she attacked.

"Sonic Swing." Buttercup said as she attacked.

All three attacks damaged the machine enough to destroy it.

"I'll be b-a-a-a-a-ack."Mojo said as he gets sent flying.

The girls land near Mario.

"Thanks for helping us, but are you the one that made that crater?"Bubbles asked.

"Yeah, but there's a few questions I want to ask."Mario said.

"Come on. We'll take you to the lab; we can explain things there."Blossom said.

"Alright, lead the way."Mario said.

Blossom grabbed Mario, and they head for the lab.

At the lab.

Mario, and The girls along with the professor, Ken, and Poochi explain everything to each other.

"So that explains the power, and that monkey I saw."Mario said.

"So, you're from a different dimension? Is this the way you always are?"Bubbles asked.

"Yeah, except for the ability to sense you three, and that monkey."Mario said.

"That Z-Ray may have hit you as you were landing."Professor Utonium said.

"You're probably right, but I need to find my friends. They got sucked in that portal, before I did."Mario said.

"Don't worry Mario. We'll help on finding your friends."Blossom said.

"Thanks guys."Mario said.

* * *

**Preview:It seems that the search for Mario's friends has begun. First, they find Luigi's location, but the only things standing in their way are the Ameoba Boys. Can our heroes stop them? And, they also find Peach's location as well, but Princess Morbucks tries to get rid of her. Can they save Peach? Find out in: 'The search for Mario's brother Luigi'. And 'A battle for the Princess'.**

* * *

**Author's Note:What do you guts think of the beginning? I hope you guys liked it, as much as I did working on this. That's all I got to say. Later.**


	2. Episode 2

**Author's Note:Hey guys. I'm sorry for the long wait. Last weekend I was on a trip, and I couldn't do any work during that time. Anyway, I'm ready to get back to work. I won't get distracted for a while now. Once again. A big thanks for **_**The Cat Whispurrer **_**for helping me on this project. I don't own any of the characters in the story. They belong to their owners. Let's get started.**

* * *

**Episode 2:The search for Mario's brother Luigi.**

In New Townsville. On the same day as Mario landed.

A green comet was falling in a different direction, and also collided with a white z-ray, and landed somewhere else. A day later, Luigi was in the crater, and woke up, and dusted himself off, and looked at his surroundings.

'This is an interesting place. I better lay low, so I don't get any unwanted attention.'Luigi thought to himself as he heads for the city.

The next day.

Luigi is walking around New Townsville when he enters a mall, and looks around it, and sees a few intersecting things he hasn't seen before.

'This place is amazing. There's a lot of things here that's not in the Mushroom Kingdom.'Luigi thought.

He continues to explore it. However, he notices something very unfamiliar. There were three water beings with hats. One was blue, one was green, and the last one was pink.

'What the heck are those things? They're extremely strange to me. But, what type of energy am I feeling from them?'Luigi thought.

The three were looking at a counter, and they suddenly looked at Luigi. He didn't know what was going on.

"There's something strange about that human in green."The blue one said.

"What are you talking about?; he's just a human."The green one said.

"Then, what energy are we feeling from him? He must be an ally to those Powerpuff Girls."The pink one said

'Powerpuff Girls?'Luigi asked in thought.

"It doesn't matter. Let's get him."The blue one said

The three prepares to attack Luigi, but he jumps out of the way. The crowd sees trio and runs away.

"If you three want a fight, you got one."Luigi said, and electricity started to appear in his hand.

"Thunder Strike!"Luigi said, and he launched a lighting attack at them, and it hurts them.

Meanwhile, at the lab.

Mario, The Girls, Professor Utonium ,Ken, and Poochi were relaxing, and were thinking of a way to find Mario's friends. Suddenly, Mario, and Poochi felt something, and got up.

"What's wrong Mario?"Miyako asked him.

"There's a fight going on between one white z-ray person, and three black ones."Mario said.

"Mario, those three are the Ameoba Boys!"Poochi told him.

"The who?"Mario asked.

"The Ameoba Boys are three water creatures that aren't much of a threat solo, but when they merge, they become a little stronger."Ken told him.

"Did you say they are water creatures?"Mario asked.

"Yeah, why?"Kaoru asked him.

"I bet the person fighting them is my brother, Luigi. He has the ability to do electric attacks the same way I can do fire attacks."Mario told them.

"Guess that means he has an advantage over them."Miyako said.

"That maybe true, but you four better head toward that location just in case he needs help."The Professor said.

"Poochi!"Ken said.

"Right. Poochi to Powerpuffs, we need you."Poochi said.

The girls' belts begin to flash, and they begin to transform.

"Blossom."Momoko said.

"Bubbles."Miyako said.

"Buttercup."Kaoru said.

"Powerpuff Girls Z."The Girls said as they did their traditional group pose. Mario pulls out a feather, and switches to his Cape form The skylight opens, and Mario, and the girls take flight, and head for Luigi's location.

Back at the mall. 

The Ameoba Boys were hit by Luigi's lighting again.

"We had enough of this!"The blue one said.

"I can still beat you, because I have an advantage over you three."Luigi said.

"Not for long."The blue one said

The three come together, and they formed a big yellow blob with three hats

"How about now smart guy?"The trio said in unison

"That still won't help you beat me."Luigi said.

He fires a Thunder Strike at the giant blob, and it damages them. Suddenly, an attack appeared again.

"Spinning Yo-Yo."A voice said, and as a glowing yo-yo hits the monster.

"Luigi!"Another voice was heard.

Luigi turns around to see Mario, and The Powerpuff Girls.

"Mario! I'm so glad to see you, but who are they?"Luigi said, and asked.

"I'll explain later, but right now we need to focus on stopping that monster."Mario said.

"Alright, I'm ready whenever you are Mario."Luigi said.

"You fools won't stand a chance against us now."The trio said in unison.

"Oh yeah?"Luigi said. He charges electricity in his hand again.

"Thunder Strike!"He fires it, and it hurts them.

The monster returns to three different blobs again.

"Bubbles Champagne."Bubbles said as she attacks them with a barrage of energy filled bubbles.

"Super Fireball!"Mario said, and he hits them with his fireball.

"Spinning Yo-Yo"Blossom said as she attacks.

"Sonic Swing."Buttercup said, and she sends them flying with a blow from her hammer.

"Nicely done everyone, especially you Luigi. I could tell they took a lot of damage after they got separated."Mario said.

"Thanks Mario."Luigi said.

"Okay. Follow us Luigi. There's something you need to be explained about."Mario said.

"Okay. Lead the way."Luigi said, and the 5 heroes head for the lab.

At the lab.

After everything's been explained to Luigi."That does explain a lot."Luigi said.

"By the way Luigi, have you see Peach, Yoshi, or Toad?"Mario asked.

"No I haven't. I just hope they're okay"Luigi said.

"Me too, Luigi. I just hope we find them before something bad happens to them."Mario said.

"I hope so too Mario."Luigi said.

* * *

**Preview:Next time, It seems that Princess Peach is found, but now she's in danger. Princess Morbucks arrives, and captures her. Can Mario, Luigi, and The Powerpuff Girls save her? Find out in:The battle for Princess Peach.**

* * *

**Author's Note:What do you guys think about episode 2? I hope you liked it. I decided to do only one episode at a time. I don't have enough time to do episodes with all my other projects I got going on. I'm fixing to edit The first episode to be the Prologue,and episode 1. I hope you guys understand this. That's all I got to say, later.**


	3. Episode 3

**Author's Note:Hey guys. I'm ready to do my next chapter. I apologize for not updating last weekend, because I've been busy last week, and I couldn't get any project done. Anyway, it's time to get this started. Once again thanks for helping in the script **_**The Cat Whispurrer**_**.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own any of the characters here. They belong to their owners.**

* * *

Episode 3:The Battle for Princess Peach.

On the same day as Mario, and Luigi arrived at New Townsville.

A pink comet was headed a different direction than the other comets. The pink connected with a white Z-Ray, and crashes to the ground. The person was Princess Peach. She is unconscious.

Three days later. 

A limo was going through town. A girl with orange hair, wearing a purple dress, and a crown was in the limo along with a couple of maids. The girl was in an unhappy mood for some reason.

"I just don't understand!"She said in an angrier tone.

"Now Himenko. Please calm down."A maid said.

"How can I?! Those Powerpuffs had to get some new allies! I hate those girls, and their allies.!"She said.

Meanwhile, at the crash site.

Peach finally wakes up, and looks at her surroundings.

'This place looks wonderful.'She thought.

Meanwhile, At a big mansion not too far from the crash site.

Himento was looking through her telescope, but the crater catches her eye.

'I don't remember a crater being there before.'She thought.

She then looks closer to the crater to see Peach.

'Who is that girl?'She thought.

She really wasn't sure about her appearance, but she did have one feeling about her.

'That must be a friend of those allies for those Powerpuffs!'She thought.

"I won't let those girls get another recruit anymore!"She said in anger tone. She didn't see her cat Sapphire, and steps on her cat's tail, and transforms into Princess,with big red hair,yellow eyes,and a purple dress

"I'll make sure those girls, and their friends won't be recruiting anybody while I'm around or my name isn't Princess Morbucks."She said

Back at the crater.

Peach dusted herself off as she's fixing to leave the crater. When suddenly.

"Where do you think you're going missy?"A voice said.

Peach turns around to see the source. It was Princess Morbucks.

"Who are you?"Peach asked.

"My name is Princess Morbucks. I won't let you go anywhere near those Powerpuffs, and those red and green humans!"Princess said in a angry tone.

'Powerpuffs? I don't know who she's referring to, but did she mention Mario, and Luigi? I guess their okay, and they must've join forces with those Powerpuffs she referred, but why do I feel some type of dark energy with her.'She thought.

Princess aims a shoulder-mount missile launcher at Peach, but she dodges it.

At the lab.

Mario, Luigi, and Poochi felt their energies, and got up.

"Another fight just started."Mario said.

"But who's fighting who?"Luigi asked.

"That's Princess Morbucks!"Pooch said.

"Her again? Princess Morbucks is another one of our enemies. She always tries to prove she's better than us."Kaoru said.

"Mario. Could that person she's fighting get Peach?" Luigi asked.

"I hope not, but we need to get there, and fast!"Mario said.

"Poochi."Ken said.

"Poochi to Powerpuffs. We need you."Poochi said.

The girls begin to transform.

"Blossom."Momoko said.

"Bubbles"Miyako said.

"Buttercup"Kaoru said.

"Powerpuff Girls Z."They said as they do their group pose.

Mario, and Luigi pulls out their cape feathers, and transforms into Cape Mario, and Cape Luigi.

The sky roof opens, and they fly to the area.

Back at the area.

Princess fires multiple missiles at Peach, but she dodges them all. Peach remembers something, and grabs a orange flower with eyes out of a bag, and closes her hand. Princess stops firing when she witnesses this.

'What's going on?'Princess thought.

Peach's hair suddenly got curled up, send her dress changed from pink to red and white.

"Ha! Like that's going to help you-"Princess said, but was interrupted when a fireball was thrown at her.

"How did you...?"Princess asked in shock.

"It's a secret that I won't tell you."Peach said.

"That won't stop me from-"Princess said, but was interrupted.

"From what?"A male voice said.

They turn to see Mario, Luigi, and the Powerpuff Girls.

"Not you fools again!"Princess said.

"Are you alright Peach?"Mario asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright."Peach replied.

Princess fires a missile again, but Mario stops it with his fireball.

"Spinning Yo-yo."Blossom said as she attacks her with her glowing yo-yo.

"Bubbles Champagne."She said as she attacks with her bubbles.

"Super Fireball."Mario, and Peach said at the same time, and fires their fireballs.

"Thunder Strike."Luigi said as she fires a lighting bolt from his hand.

Princess dodged Blossom's, and Bubbles's attacks, but couldn't dodge the fireballs, and got stunned by Luigi's attack.

"Swing Sonic."Buttercup said, and she knocks Princess out.

Peach returns to normal, and Mario, Luigi, and the girls land near Princess.

"Thanks for coming to help guys, but who exactly are you three?"Peach asked.

"We'll explain everything at the lab."Mario said.

"But let's get Princess back to normal."Bubbles said.

Blossom and Buttercup picked her up. Mario picked Peach up, and the heroes head for the lab.

At the lab.

The professor returned Princess back to Himenko, and The girls brought her home. Mario, and Luigi told Peach everything about the girls, the city, and the villains.

"I understand now. I want to help you protect this city in any way I can."Peach said.

"Alright, but be careful during the fights."Mario said.

"Don't worry. I will."Peach said.

"By the way Peach, have you sen Yoshi, or Toad?"Luigi asked.

"No I haven't. I wish I had."Peach said.

"Guess we better keep looking. There's no telling who we'll encounter next, but we'll be ready when that happens." Mario said.

* * *

**Preview:It seems that Yoshi is found, but Grubber, disguised as Mario, tricks Yoshi into thinking that the Powerpuff Girls were there enemies. Yoshi finds and fights Buttercup. Can Mario get to Yoshi, and convince him that she's their ally? Find out nectar time in: Yoshi vs Buttercup.**

* * *

**Author's Note:What did you think of this chapter? I really liked it, and I'm sure you'll love it. I hope you guys will love the next one. Until then, later.**


	4. Episode 4

**Author's Note:Hey guys. It's time for our next update on this fanfiction. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Once again, Thanks to my friend **_**The Cat Whispurrer **_**for helping me on this.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own anyone the characters. They belong to their owners.**

* * *

Episode 4:Yoshi and Buttercup vs The Gang Green Gang.

On the same day as Mario, Luigi, and Peach arrived. A light green comet appeared, and connected with a white Z-Ray, and fell somewhere, a bit further away from the city. It was Yoshi. He is unconscious.

A few days later.

He wakes up, and looks at the city. He begins to head toward it, but decides to use the rooftops. Yoshi then happens to spot a person wearing the same clothes as Mario, but the skin was green.

"Mario?"Yoshi asked?

"Yeah. It's me. I'm glad I found you."Mario said.

'There's something funny going on with him. I bet this is an imposter.'Yoshi thought.

"I made a few friends during my time here. I would like you to meet them."Mario said.

"Alright. Lead the way."Yoshi said.

'I'll go along with this. I need to find the real Mario, or any of our friends, or any of Mario's new friends, so that way I can figure out who he is.'Yoshi thought.

They went down to the street, but they were spotted by Kaoru.

'Who's that dinosaur creature? Is that one of Mario's friends? I bet that person next to him is Grubber. I better stop him."Kaoru said, and she goes into an alley.

Yoshi detected this.

'What was that light energy I sensed in that alley? I bet that must be one of Mario's new friends.'Yoshi thought.

Yoshi catches up with Mario.

Meanwhile, Kaoru goes to a corner, and hides. She pulls out her communicator, and contacts the lab.

"Guys. I think I spotted one of Mario's friends here, but I saw him with Grubber."Kaoru told them.

"Who did you find?"Mario asked.

"A green dinosaur-like creature."Kaoru answered.

"That's Yoshi. I bet he may have detected you already."Mario said.

"Well, I'm going to save Yoshi from Grubber."Kaoru told them.

"Poochi."Ken said.

"Poochi to Powerpuffs. We need you."Poochi said.

Kaoru's belt begins to flash, and she begins to transform.

"Buttercup."She says as she transforms, and does her own pose.

Back with Yoshi and 'Mario'.

They were still a bit away from there location, but Yoshi picked up Buttercup's trail, and gets into position.

"What is it?"Mario asked.

"There's someone headed this way. I can detect the energy."Yoshi said.

They look in the air to see Buttercup.

"That's Buttercup."Mario said.

"Mario. You go on ahead, and get your friends. I'll hold her off."Yoshi said.

"But."Mario protested.

"Just Go! I'll be fine!"Yoshi said.

"Okay. Be careful."Mario said, and he leaves the area.

Buttercup lands, and gets into position, but Yoshi gets out of position.

"That imposter is an idiot. He fell for it."Yoshi said.

"Wait. You weren't trick by Grubber at all?"Buttercup asked.

"No. I had a feeling, he was an imposter from the start. Care to explain to me about that creep, and his friends?"Yoshi said and asked.

"That was Grubber. He has the ability to disguise himself as anyone he sees. He's part of a group called The Gang Green Gang. A group who always causes trouble in a few ways."Buttercup informed him.

"Okay. I think I know just the plan to catch them of guard."Yoshi said. He whispered into her ear what it was.

Later on.

The Gang Green Gang returns. They see Yoshi, and Buttercup on opposite sides of the alley. Yoshi changes into an egg, and rolls at Buttercup, but she hits the egg with her hammer, and it heads for The Gang Green Gang. Yoshi lands next to Buttercup, and they both look at them.

"Ace. I think that dinosaur is onto us."One member said.

"Well then. It seems we got no choice but to defeat them."He said.

"Like that's going to happen."Yoshi said.

They get into their fighting stances.

Ace throws a bunch of cards at them, but they dodged it. Buttercup gets landed on, by a big member. Yoshi sees this, and kicks him off, and makes him land on Ace. Buttercup prevents someone from grabbing Yoshi's arm, and throws her to the others. Yoshi rapidly hits Grubber with his tongue, and sends him to the others. Yoshi kicks Arturo to the others.

"I'll finish it Yoshi! Gravitation Drive!"She slams it down, and creates a shockwave, and it hits all 5, and sends them flying.

"Great job Buttercup."Yoshi said.

"You weren't bad yourself Yoshi."Buttercup said.

Buttercup pulls out her communicator.

"Hey guys. Don't worry about us. We managed to take down the Gang Green Gang together."Buttercup told them.

"You did?"Blossom asked.

"Great job Yoshi."Mario said.

"Glad to see you again for real Mario."Yoshi told him.

"Meet us at the lab, we'll explain everything there."Mario told Yoshi.

"Alright."Yoshi said.

Buttercup turns off her communicator, and they head toward the lab.

At the lab.

Mario, and the others introduced Yoshi to their allies, the Powerpuff Girls, and explained the situation about what's going on.

"Great. Now we need to find Toad, and we should be reunited."Yoshi said.

"And it's good we found you Yoshi. One thing about him is that he can sniff his opponents if they hide, and can find anything we need. So, if the Gang Green Gang tries again to attack, he'll be able to track them before they attack."Mario informed them.

"Wow."Bubbles said.

"Cool"Buttercup said.

* * *

**Preview:Next time, it seems Toad us found, but by Mojo, who's out for revenge. Toad was about to be captured, but suddenly, three boys arrive, and they managed to save him. Who are these boys? Are they friends, or foes? Find out in:New Powerpuffs?**

* * *

**Author's Note:What do you guys think of this chapter? I hope you liked it. I know you guys were expecting a Yoshi vs Buttercup fight, but I decided to change the idea. I hope you guys will like the next one. And just to tell you, the three boys aren't The Rowdyruff Boys. That's all I got to say. Later.**


	5. Episode 5

**Author's Note:Hey guys. I'm back with the next episode of this story. As I've said in the preview, the three boys I mentioned will be introduced here. I'll put some info about the three boy's later on. So, let's get started. Once again thanks for The Cat Whispurrer for helping in this story.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own the characters, they belong to their owners.**

* * *

**Episode 5:New Powerpuffs?**

In New Townsville, a white comet was landing somewhere, and it collides with a White Z-Ray, and it lands somewhere outside the city. The person was Toad. He was unconscious.

A few days later.

Toad wakes up, and looks at his surroundings. He then decides to stay at his location to be know the safe side.

Meanwhile, at a house located somewhere.

The house belonged to Mojo. He was once again planning on destroying The Powerpuff Girls, and their allies. He has been aware of them recruiting Luigi, Peach, and Yoshi the past three days. He had a feeling that there was one more of Mario's friends, and he's been planning something.

'This plan will work. I'll go out there, and try to find the last crater from that red human, and his friends. Once I find him, I'll try to change his energy to Dark energy, and the Powerpuffs, and their allies will fail.'he thought to himself.

He gets on his hovercraft, and takes off. He begins to search for the last one of Mario's friends, but after a few minutes his scanner picked up the energy outside of town, and heads for it.

'Perfect. With the energy I scanned from that red human that showed up, It allowed me to find his friends, but I've been too late of finding them. This time, I will find him before those fools do.'He thought, and laughs as he heads that direction.

He was unaware that three boys have spotted him.

"Who is that Monkey?"One boy said.

"I don't know, but he's up to something."Another boy said.

"He's right. Let's go."The last boy said, and they begin to fly after Mojo.

Meanwhile, back with Toad.

Toad was sitting all alone under a tree.

He hears a noise.

"What was that?"He said, but as he turns around, a machine grabs him.

"Now that I have you captured, I'll be able to defeat The Powerpuff Girls, and their allies."Mojo said.

Meanwhile, at the lab.

Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, and Poochi sensed both Toad's, and Mojo's energies, and got up.

"Someone's in trouble. A white z-ray energy level is being held captured."Mario said.

"But who?"Luigi asked.

"It's got to be Toad, and I recognize that other energy. It's Mojo."Mario said

"Who?"Peach asked.

"Mojo is an enemy of The Powerpuff Girls. He's a monkey who uses his machines to cause havoc here. He must've known about Luigi, Peach, and Yoshi being here."Mario said.

"We've got to save him before it's too late!"Luigi said.

"Pooch."Ken said.

"Poochi to Powerpuffs. We need you."Poochi said.

The girls belts flash, and they begin to transform.

"Blossom."Momoko said.

"Bubbles."Miyako said.

"Buttercup."Kaoru said.

"Powerpuff Girls Z."They said as they do their group pose.

Mario pulls out three Cape feathers. Luigi, and Peach take one, and they transform into Cape Mario, Cape Luigi, and Cape Peach. Yoshi hops onto Mario.

The sky roof opens , and the heroes fly out to the location.

Meanwhile, back at Mojo, and Toad.

Mojo was fixing to leave with Toad in his hand, when all of a sudden.

"Ball Snare."A voice said, and a string appeared around Toad, and pulled him out of Mojo's grip.

"Who dares to inter-"Mojo said, but didn't finished due to him spotting three boys.

"You three aren't The RowdyRuff Boys. Who are you?"Mojo said and asked.

"My name is nothing concerning to you Mojo."One boy said.

"Why you."Mojo said.

Meanwhile, back with the heroes.

Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Yoshi detected them appearing.

"Three energies just appeared out of nowhere."Mario said.

"But the strange thing is that they have White Z-Ray energy. Not black."Luigi said.

"But how is that possible?"Kaoru asked.

"We'll just have to find out after Mojo is stopped."Mario said, and they continue on their way.

Meanwhile, at the battlefield.

Mojo's machine attacks, but the three boys, and Toad got out of the way. Two boys fly to the air.

"Paddle Beam."A boy said as a beam of energy was released from his Paddle Ball, and it hits the machine.

"Arrow Rain."Another boy said, and shoots an arrow of energy, and it separates into small bits of energy, and it rains down on the machine.

'I won't lose yet. Huh? Perfect. I only got one shot to pull this off.'Mojo thought.

Something was happening to the machine as a yellow circle-like thing appeared at the center. Toad noticed this, and spots Mario, and the others.

"Mario! Mojo is fixing to fire something at you! Dodge it!"Toad yelled.

"Everyone! Spread out!"Mario yelled.

They did what Mario said, and spreaded out. However,Mojo had a cursor on, and targeted Blossom.

"Bye Bye Blossom."Mojo said as the circle piece begins to charge up at an alarming rate.

"It's a laser! Blossom watch out!"Luigi yelled.

"It's too late fool."Mojo said.

"I don't think so! Crescent Blade!"The boy yelled, and fired a Crescent-Shaped beam of energy at the machine.

The beam goes through the machine just as it was about to fire, and it explodes.

"I'll be baaaaaaaaaccccccck"Mojo said as he got sent flying.

"Phew."Toad, Mario, Luigi, Bubbles, and Buttercup said after witnessing Mojo about to fire the laser at Blossom.

"That was way too close for comfort."Mario said.

"Hey. We want to thank you three for helping us in that fight."Luigi said.

"No problem. The name's Blade. This is Blast, and Bash."Blade said.

"Follow us to the lab."Blossom said.

"I can explain everything to you there Toad."Mario said.

"Okay."Toad said.

"But why? Wouldn't we lose our powers?"Bash asked.

"Only the ones with Black Z-Rays in them. You three don't have that."Buttercup said.

"We'll help you on how to turn you normal there."Bubbles.

The boys looked at each other, and nodded.

"Alright. Lead the way."Blade said.

Luigi carried Toad, and Mario carried Yoshi with the others to the lab.

At the lab.

Mario, and the others explained to Toad about the Powerpuff Girls, and the villains they've encountered. Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru explained to the three boys how to revert to normal. Momoko was shocked about one of them.

"Ricardo!"Momoko exclaimed.

"Yeah. You didn't know it was me huh Momoko?"Ricardo said,

"I had a feeling."Momoko said.

"These are my friends:Luke, and Josh."Ricardo said and introduced his friends to them.

"Nice to meet you."Josh said.

"Same here."Luke said.

"Are you three going to help us?"Mario asked.

They thought about it.

"Sure we'll help."Luke said.

"That's great."Momoko said.

* * *

**Preview:After learning that there are more White Z-Rays than last time. The heroes begin their search for any more heroes. Miyako's childhood friend Cody returns from the hospital. She introduces him to Mario, and the others. The two of them hang out, but that doesn't go unnoticed. Cody gets ambushed by them. Can Mario, Luigi, Luke, and Miyako prevent Cody from releasing the energy of the Black Z-Ray? Find out in:"Cody's return."**

* * *

**Author's Note:Hey guys. What did you think of this? I hope you liked it. The characters Luke, and Ricardo, and their Powerpuff firms belong to The Cat Whispurrrer, and Josh, and his Powerpuff form belongs to DeviantArt member Super Bash. You must ask permission from them if you want to use them. That's all I got to say later.**


End file.
